


14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts

by Aurlana



Series: Cullistair Kisses [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cullistair, Cullistair Kisses, M/M, Valentine's Day 14 day Challenge, Wordcount: 100, all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: 14 days of Dragon Age Lover's Prompts?Sure I'm game!It's been a whole month since I've posted any Cullistair kiss drabbles - so...here we go!
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Cullistair Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374862
Comments: 126
Kudos: 22
Collections: Cullistair Kisses





	1. Day 1 - Rose

**14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts**

**Day 1 - Rose**

* * *

Cullen sat in the garden, fiddling with the chessboard when a single rose was set before him. 

“Is this seat taken?” Alistair grinned.

“No, please join me.” Cullen smelled the rose, a small smile gracing his lips. “I heard you’d arrived at Skyhold but I wasn’t sure you’d remember or even… still feel the same way.” He blushed.

Alistair took Cullen’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “How could I forget? You were my first, my only. My only regret is that we didn’t reconnect sooner.”

Cullen stood, pulling Alistair into his arms for a heated kiss. “Maker’s breath, I missed you!”

**(100)**

  
  



	2. Day 2 - Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we're going with an ongoing theme here. :)  
> Our two boys have just reconnected. What happens next?

**14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts**

**Day 2 - Hand Holding**

* * *

Hand in hand, Cullen and Alistair walked through Skyhold’s garden. There were scandalized whispers as they passed visiting dignitaries, but they paid them no mind, only having eyes for each other.

It only got worse as they made their way into the great hall and onto the dais where the Inquisitor’s chair sat vacant. With an exasperated sigh, Cullen pulled Alistair into his arms and, after a nod of consent, pressed their lips chastly together.

Seeing Alistair’s amused expression, Cullen threaded their fingers together again and with a wink of his own, led Alistair out of the now silent room. 

_**(100)** _

  
  



	3. Day 3 - Bow & Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone special saw their little PDA.  
> I think she approves ;)

* * *

**14 Days of DA Lover's Prompts**

**Day 3 - Bow & Arrow**

* * *

As they descended the stairs to the training yard, an arrow flew past, landing at their feet. Cullen jumped, but Alistair recognized the projectile immediately. He glanced over his shoulder and waved at Leliana standing on her balcony. 

Her bow still in hand, she saluted, then sauntered back inside.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen exclaimed. “She could have killed one of us!”

Alistair kissed Cullen on the cheek and handed over the note he retrieved from the arrow. “Trust me, if she wanted to hit us, she would have. I think she’s happy for us.”

The note simply said, _It’s about time!_

_**(100)** _

  
  



	4. Day 4 - Napping together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naptime Kisses!

* * *

**14 Days of DA Lover's Prompts**

**Day 4 - Napping together**

* * *

Cullen’s eyes fluttered open, Alistair’s head lay on his chest, their arms and legs intertwined. With a smile of contentment, he remembered their morning adventures: the rose Alistair gifted him, walking through the garden hand-in-hand, the very public kiss they’d shared to shut-up the gentry, Leliana’s well timed note, and finally… drowsy kisses until they drifted off to sleep. He couldn’t remember a more perfect day.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming,” Cullen whispered into Alistair’s sleep-tousled hair before pressing his lips to Alistair’s forehead.

“If we’re dreaming, please don’t wake me,” Alistair mumbled, tightening his arms around Cullen’s waist.

**(100)**

****  
  



	5. Day 5 - Love Letter

* * *

**14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts**

**Day 5 - Love Letter**

* * *

Following a lead, Alistair traveled to the Western Approach with the Inquisitor and Hawke. Their first night out, Alistair unrolled his bedroll and found a note.

> My Dearest,
> 
> Before you came to Skyhold, I was struggling. I prayed for a sign that I was on the right path, and suddenly you were there. 
> 
> I know the false calling has you worried. As you’ve become my beacon of hope, let me be yours too. Please come home safe.
> 
> Always and forever yours,
> 
> Cullen

Alistair brushed his lips across the paper and made a promise - _I’ll come back to you, my love._

_**(100)** _

  
  



	6. Day 6 - Fighting Together

* * *

**14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts**

**Day 6 - Fighting Together**

* * *

Cullen increased his stringent training schedule in Alistair’s absence. Calling for his next opponent, he wasn’t prepared for who actually entered the ring. “A-Alistair?”

“Miss me?” Alistair smirked.

“Of course I missed you!” Cullen pulled him in for a kiss, blushing when his troops startled cheering. “All right, you deviants,” Cullen laughed. “Just for that, it’s all of you against the Warden and I.”

“Oh, this is going to be fun!” Alistair cackled, readying his blade.

They fought back to back as the eager soldiers came at them. When the troops finally gave up, Alistair and Cullen were still standing.

_**(100)** _

  
  



	7. Day 7 - Love Birds

* * *

**14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts**

**Day 7 - Love Birds**

* * *

Finally alone, Cullen pressed a sweaty, shirtless Alistair up against the wall. “Maker’s breath, I’ve missed you,” he said, between heated kisses while tugging at the laces on Alistair’s breaches.

A quick rapping on the door interrupted them, followed by Leliana’s amused, yet apologetic voice, “Hey, you two lovebirds. I hate to break up your private party, but the Inquisitor requests your presence in the War room for a debriefing.”

Alistair snorted. 

“How long do we have?” Cullen asked.

“You should freshen-up, but he wants us there immediately.”

Cullen savored one final kiss before stepping back with a promise, “Later.”

**(100)**

  
  



	8. Day 8 - Patching Up

* * *

**14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts**

**Day 8 - Patching Up**

* * *

Alistair sat in the corner surreptitiously watching Cullen pour over his reports. He was both appalled and impressed by Cullen’s selfless dedication to duty. 

Shuffling the papers, Cullen suddenly jerked his hand back, dropping the reports, and sticking his finger in his mouth. Alistair set down his book and rushed to Cullen’s side. He took Cullen’s abused appendage in his hand to inspect the papercut. There was no blood, but Alistair knew how much they could sting. 

Eyes locked together, Alistair raised Cullen’s hand to his mouth, kissing the injury. “Better?” he asked.

Cullen smiled. “You always make everything better.” 

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	9. Day 9 - Bee (Mine)

* * *

**14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts**

**Day 9 - Bee (Mine)**

* * *

Cullen woke early, a note on the pillow next to him. “Bee safe. I will see you tonight.” Alistair drew a bee next to his name that made Cullen chuckle.

There was a similar note with the food Alistair sent to Cullen’s office for lunch. “Bee healthy. Take a break. I love you.”

At dinner, before he could ask about them, Alistair handed him another. This one read, “Bee Mine Forever?” 

When Cullen looked up, Alistair was on one knee, a ring in his hand. Cullen pulled him to his feet and into a heated kiss before replying, “Maker, yes!”

_(100)_


	10. Day 10 - Surprise Kiss  ~Adamant~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened!  
> These were all supposed to be fluffy and happy.  
> Hopefully you'll settle for heart-tugging and sweet for this one.  
> Happy day 10 - Cullistair kiss! :)

* * *

**14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts**

**Day 10 - Surprise Kiss**

**~Adamant~**

* * *

Cullen couldn’t breathe. 

They were gone… all of them. 

Into the rift. 

~Alistair~

_ His _ Alistair

_ His _ betrothed. 

_ His _ everything.

Everyone around him was silent and still.

~Waiting~

A loud crack and a flash of green lit up the courtyard.

Frantically scanning the group that emerged from the rift, Cullen counted heads.

One was missing. 

_ ~No!~ _

Finally, a shock of red hair drew his attention. 

~Alistair~

_ Thank the Maker! _

Cullen couldn’t get to him fast enough. 

Weary, worn, coated in viscera - but intact.

~Beautiful~

Cullen barely gave Alistair time to register his presence before he was pressing their lips together. 

~Safe~

_ (100) _

  
  



	11. Day 11 - Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagna's curiosity knows no bounds! :)

* * *

**14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts**

**Day 11 - Love Potion**

* * *

Practically bouncing with excitement, Dagna cornered Alistair and Cullen. “I want to bottle you!” she exclaimed.

“Excuse me, what?” Cullen asked.

“Well, not you, exactly. But the essence of your romance. You know - like a love potion!”

Alistair sputtered, “I-Is that even possible?” 

“Won’t know until we try! All we need to do is--”

“I don’t think so.” Cullen said.

“What? Why!”

Cullen pulled Alistair close and kissed his temple. “What we’ve found is special, Dagna. Even _if_ it were possible to bottle it, I don’t want to share it with anyone but Alistair.”

“You can’t blame me for trying!”

_ (100) _

  
  



	12. Day 12 - Watching Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Raises glass_  
>  To Hawke!!!

* * *

**14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts**

**Day 12 - Watching Sunset**

* * *

Cullen, Alistair, and Varric sat on the battlements appreciating the sky painted in pinks and oranges.

“He was a sarcastic-ass,” Varric said, “but, Garrett loved to watch the sunset. He said seeing the beauty around him helped when everything else sucked.”

Alistair sniffled. “Garrett didn’t have to do it, I could have--”

“No!” both Cullen and Varric interrupted.

Varric sighed. “He lost everything when Anders pulled his stunt. What you two have, that is exactly what Hawke fought for. So don’t fuck it up.”

Cullen kissed Alistair and raised his glass to the sunset. “To Hawke!”

“To Hawke,” they echoed.

**_(100)_ **

  
  
  



	13. Day 13 - Love Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha....  
> Poor Cullen

* * *

**14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts**

**Day 13 - Love Marks**

* * *

While sparing with his recruits, Cullen’s tunic tore. He didn’t think anything of it until quiet snickers drew his attention. “What?!” he finally asked, perturbed.

“S-Ser, you’ve got…” one sputtered, pointed to Cullen’s chest.

Looking down, Cullen groaned. 

The distinct sound of Alistair clearing his throat drew everyone’s attention. “If they’re going to admire my handy work, you might as well show them the best one.” Alistair sauntered up and kissed Cullen soundly, before removing his shirt entirely.

In the center of his chest was a large heart shaped love bite.

Cullen’s blush nearly matched the marks on his chest.

**_(100)_ **

  
  



	14. Day 14 - NSFW

* * *

**14 Days of DA Lover’s Prompts**

**Day 14 - NSFW**

* * *

With Alistair’s ankles resting on his shoulders, Cullen drove into him harder - deeper - faster. “You thought that was funny earlier? We’ll see how you like it tomorrow when you can’t walk straight and the recruits are giggling at  _ you. _ ”

“Fuck, Cullen - yes!” Alistair gasped for breath. “I want them to know that I’m yours. Want them to see… want them to see that you chose me.”

Alistair met him thrust for delicious thrust when Cullen crushed their lips together. “I love you so much.” Cullen slowed, staring into Alistair’s eyes. “I want them to know that you chose me too.”

_ (100) _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my friends! <3


End file.
